


Special Video

by Geonn



Category: Army Wives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denise tries to follow Claudia Joy's advice, but she keeps getting distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Video

Denise took a long bubble bath first, soaking until her skin was soft and supple. She dried off and searched for her sexiest outfit. Something with lace and satin, something that showed off her breasts. Something that, when she wore it, would make Frank forget that she was a housewife and think she was a supermodel. She chewed on her bottom lip and finally chose a cream-colored negligee with black lace, putting it on before she styled her hair.

She had borrowed the video camera from Claudia Joy, which made sense since it was her dumb idea to begin with. She moved the camera around, propping it on the foot of the bed with several pillows until it was aimed at the chair. She tried to make sure she would look normal in the lens instead of weirdly looming, and then took her seat. "Hi, Frank. I know you usually watch these things in public where others might see, but as you can tell," she gestured at her outfit, "you might want to take this someplace a little more private. I'll wait."

While she waited, giving Frank time to pause the video before she got into the saucy stuff, she thought back to Claudia Joy talking about this idea. She had made a video on a whim for Michael, and she said that his response had been worth the embarrassment of making it. She had actually blushed when she brought it up. Denise was always looking for ways to spice up the videos she made for Frank, so she decided to give it a whirl. Of course, deciding to do it and actually doing it were very different.

She had her knees together, her toes pointed on the carpet as she rubbed her thighs. "Are you someplace private, Frank?" She grinned to mask her confusion, trying to think of the next thing to say. "I hope you're lying back on your cot and looking at me. I hope you're... touching yourself." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She stroked her thighs and realized that she would have to make herself come. She had never felt less sexy than she did right now, sitting in front of a blank lens, knowing someone on the other side was going to use it to masturbate.

How had Claudia Joy done it? This didn't seem like her sort of thing. Maybe she had just waited until the urge to be with Michael had been too much to bear. Maybe that was the secret. You don't plan to make the video, you just do it when the spirit hits. That would mean she was already doomed to failure. She didn't want to stop; it had taken her three days just to get up the courage to do it.

 _Just imagine what Claudia Joy did and copy her._ She settled in her seat and ran her hands over her thighs, pushing her negligee up higher with each pass. She imagined Claudia Joy had been lying in bed, with the camera to one side. Denise closed her eyes so she could picture it more clearly. Claudia Joy, in one of her long nightgowns. No one else could make those things seem attractive, let alone sexy, but Claudia Joy pulled it off.

Claudia Joy, lying on her back in bed. Her knees bent and the nightgown pulled up to show off her legs. Her head turned toward the camera, her dark eyes open just enough to see the lens. And her lips, parted in a gasp as she cupped herself with one hand. Her other hand... where was... oh, cupping her breast.

Denise moved a hand under her own negligee, and she cupped her breast with the other. She kept the picture of Claudia Joy in her mind. As a guide, she told herself. Just to show herself what to do. But she found it easier to press a finger between her legs. She gasped and was surprised when she realized what her fantasy really was. It wasn't Claudia Joy making a video for Michael.

It was Claudia Joy trying to seduce _her_.

"Oh, Frank," she gasped. She managed to prevent herself from saying the wrong name at the very last second. Claudia Joy was her secret fantasy, the one she and Frank never talked about. Frank had one, one that made him blush whenever he thought about it. She didn't want to know what it was, because she didn't want to tell him that she thought of her best friend kneeling between her legs to go down on her.

The fantasies had started innocently enough. From "I wish someone was here to keep this bed warm when Frank is away" to "I wish Claudia Joy was here." She trusted Claudia Joy, and loved her more than anyone else in her life. It made sense that she would be the one to comfort her. After that, it was easy to take the extra step. To imagine them naked in the bed, telling each other it wasn't exactly cheating. They were just taking the edge off.

She imagined Claudia Joy's hand between her legs and thrust her hips against it. Oh, Frank was going to _love_ this video.

She was panting now, squeezing her breast tightly as she used two fingers on herself. She spread her legs wider. "Do you see, Frank? Do you see me?" Her heart was pounding loud enough she thought he would be able to see it outlined against her chest. Her chest... She hooked the thumb of her free hand under the strap of her negligee and pulled it down, looking into the lens as she exposed her breast. "You like that?" She chuckled. "You always did like my breasts, didn't you?"

She wasn't picturing Frank on his cot in some sandy, godforsaken place. She was picturing Claudia Joy, in her sweatpants, sitting on the hope chest in her bedroom. Trying to control her breathing as she moved one hand down the inside of her thighs and touched herself through her sweats. Rubbing as she condemned herself for being so turned on.

"Oh... God..." She rolled her head back and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from calling out for Claudia Joy as she came.

When she finally sagged against the chair, her legs obscenely spread, she looked into the lens. Her face was burning, and she felt like a perfect fool as she slid off the edge of the seat and crawled forward. "I hope you liked that, sweetie." She blew him a kiss and then reached up to make the recording stop. She rolled over and pressed her back against the side of the bed, pressing her palm against her face as she thought about what she had just done.

Slowly, she smiled and then she began to laugh. She fanned herself off, picked up the video camera, and carried it into the den so she would remember to return it to Claudia Joy.

#

Denise dug through the stack of mail on the desk and frowned. Maybe Jeremy had done something with it. God, if he'd watched it, she would never get over the embarrassment. But no, Jeremy hadn't been home since she made the video. That was part of the whole reason she made it when she did. She tried to calm herself. A DVD didn't just get up and walk away because it was embarrassing.

"Okay, I brought the camera out here. I got the envelope to mail it to Frank. Pamela came over with the PTA forms, and I filled those out." Her eyes widened. "And Claudia Joy was with her. And took back her camera because I said I was done with it..."

The disc was still in the camera.

" _Fuck_."

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Claudia Joy's number before she realized she had it on speed dial. She pressed the phone to her ear, cursing nonstop as she listened to it ring. She turned around... and saw Claudia Joy standing on the back porch with a crystal case and a DVD. She smiled and waved the case. Denise wanted to die.

"So. You took my advice, huh?"

"I-I... uh..."

"Oh. Didn't you?" She shrugged and handed the case over. "I just assumed that was what you borrowed the camera for."

"You didn't watch it?"

Claudia Joy laughed. "No. Of course not."

If Denise lived to be a hundred years old, she would never understand what made her say: "Do you want to?"

Claudia Joy blinked. "Do..."

"Just to make sure it's not too embarrassing?"

For a long time, neither of them said anything. And then, finally, almost too quietly for Denise to hear, Claudia Joy said, "Sure. I'd love to."

She stepped past Denise into the house, and Denise closed the door behind her. She locked the door so no one would barge in on their viewing party. She didn't know what she had planned, but she didn't want to count anything out. Still blushing, she hurried into the living room after Claudia Joy.


End file.
